Chara
Summary "Chara", the demon that comes when people call its name. They are the official first fallen human & the adoptive sibling of Asriel Dreemurr. They devised a plan with Asriel for him to get their soul and break through the barrier. Chara's motives in this situation are uncertain, but upon entering the golden flower village and the humans seeing Asriel holding a dead human they attack him with little resistance from Asriel ending in his & Chara's death. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B, likely higher | At least 2-B, likely higher Name: Chara Dreemur Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown (Their gender is left up to interpretation) Age: Unknown Classification: The First Human, The Fallen Human, LOVE Attack Potency: Macroverse level, likely higher (Could destroy the world of Undertale. The world has at least more than one timeline as Sans himself states "you'll keep consuming timelines". There can also be more then one file deleted after Chara destroys the world. Should scale to The Anomaly. After the game shuts down, if you go to check game files you will find only one small file. When you open it as notepad it says only one letter "a". The world of UT consists of an uncountable amount of timelines that were all made by Flowey resetting to the point that he knew every set of dialogue, numbers, etc.) | At least Macroverse level, likely higher (Fused with The Anomaly's soul.) Dimensionality: 4-D, likely higher (Fused with The Anomaly's soul) Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Reached the absolute, that no matter where or when, they will always appear) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macroversal, likely higher | At least Macroversal, likely higher Durability: Macoroverse level, likely higher Immortality and Non-Corporeality makes them difficult to kill | At least Macroverse level, likely higher (The Anomaly was unaffected by the destruction of the timeline), Immortality and Non-Corporeality makes them difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Macroversal, likely higher (One slash from them destroyed totality) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Timeline Creation and Destruction (Able to recreate a destroyed timeline), Immortality (Types 5 and 8. Will live on as long as the concept of LOVE, the stats, and Determination remains. Is an avatar of The Anomaly), Immortality Negation (Type 8. Can affect The Anomaly), Regeneration (High Godly. Regenerated from the destruction of totality), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Power Nullification (Could negate The Anomaly's possession of Frisk at points in the genocide route.), Conceptual Absorption (Type 2. Stole all of The Anomaly's determination.), Possession (Posses Frisk at the end of pacifist run), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to the player), Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending. Destroyed the totality of Undertale), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2.Stole The Player & Frisk's SOUL.), Willpower Manipulation (Can mess with ones determination, made the player lose all their DT. To the point where they couldn’t even close out the game), Empathic Manipulation (As Chara embodies LOVE they can manipulate ones killing intent.), Incorporeality & Abstract Existence (Type 1. Is the embodiment of LOVE, the stats, and determination), Void Physiology (Talks to you in a non-existent state after the timeline ends), High Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Lacks a SOUL), Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), & Possible Acausality Negation (Unaffected by a true reset) |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Acausality (One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) |-|With True Reset= Reality Warping (Warps all of reality back to an original state), Memory Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Erases the memories of every character, even those who originally resisted it), Time Manipulation (Resets the world), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. A true reset thoroughly erases all information in one’s file, resetting it back to 0. Chara with the true reset set a permanent flag that cannot be removed without non-canon hacking.), Possible Acausality Negation (Type 5. Annoying Dog was seemingly affected by the true reset itself too as he repeated the process of re-absorbing the legendary artifact.) |-|Fused with The Anomaly's Soul= All previous powers to a greater extent sans being an avatar of The Anomaly Standard Equipment: Real Knife & The Locket Intelligence: Unknown (Reached a state where they had an understanding of the world outside of UT where the player resides.) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Base | Fused with The Anomaly's Soul Note: While Chara is an avatar of The Anomaly, once they've reached the absolute they've managed to reach them and break free from their control completely making them able to affect the plane they exist on. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Data Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Undertale Category:Gender Ambiguous Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Superhumans Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Concepts Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Information Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausality Users